The overall goal of the proposed Arkansas Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) is to promote the translation of basic and physiological research on cardiac and skeletal muscle dysfunction in aging and disease to clinically relevant outcomes that ultimately have a positive influence on the standard of care. The role of the Biostatistics and Data Management Resource Core (RC1) in the OAIC is to facilitate the conduct of all research affiliated with the core by ensuring that each research protocol benefits from statistical and data management support. OAIC investigators will work collaboratively with the RC1 from the outset in planning a research study to ensure that RCl sen/ices are maximally beneficial and effective. Early statistical support ensures that studies have the statistical power to answer their research questions while minimizing resource utilization, animal numbers, and potential risk of harm to subjects. Eariy data management support ensures reuse of electronic case report forms (eCRFs) and common data elements (CDEs), thereby minimizing resources expended on data management while at the same time ensuring compliance with privacy and confidentiality. Our IRB already has familiarity with, and has approved, the use of eCRFs at UAMS. Coordinated statistical support, eCRFs, and CDEs will unify and bring coherence to OAIC research as well as improve its potential for rapid dissemination, as all investigators will share common approaches to analysis and common understandings of definitions and measures. The core will achieve its goals through the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Assist investigators with designing research plans that are statistically sound and utilize efficient and secure data management procedures. Specific Aim 2. Assist investigators with the conduct of research through data management services and appropriate statistical analyses. Specific Aim 3. Educate investigators in relevant areas of biostatistics and biomedical informatics.